Postcard Lover
by IloveTEn10
Summary: Derek leaves and the only communication anyone has are the Postcards he sends to Stiles.


**This is a one shot that I wrote on my alternate tumblr. What do you guys think?**

* * *

I don't know what I expected when Derek left, but the wreck I had become was not it. I'd barricaded myself within my room and stopped communication with nearly everyone except dad. Not that Scott noticed that much since he was hung up on pressing matters. Allison and Isaac were wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice my lack of socializing. Boyd and Erica had vanished after Derek's leave, while Lydia was trying to learn to use her powers. It had been weeks since his departure and I hadn't heard a word of his whereabouts. It was driving me mad.

"Stiles! You have a letter."

A letter; who would send me a letter when everyone I know has my cell number? Maybe… Quickly I ran downstairs, taking the letter from the coffee table. Ripping the envelope to shreds I stare at a postcard with Derek's writing scrawled on it. My heartbeat instantly stops and I feel butterflies rising in my stomach as I begin to read.

_Hey Stiles. _

_I hope you are doing well. I was just thinking about you and decided that I should write. It has been a long couple of weeks without you guy. I probably won't return for a little while, but hope you are safe._

_ – Derek._

That was the start of them, the postcards that is. About each week I would receive one: some asking how everyone was, one or two asking about me specifically, and others about where he was. Each one was from a different place. The first being New York, the second Maine, the third, Connecticut, and so on. I had placed each one neatly in a tin box that I'd kept under my bed. I was keeping track of each place he went. I was trying to pinpoint where he would be next. About 13 weeks passed when suddenly they stopped. I had expectantly been waiting Tuesday afternoon for the postcard but nothing came. Thinking that the post office made a mistake I stayed optimistic, but nothing. It had been 3 weeks without any communication and I was back where I started. A wreck.

With nothing left to do I reread the old postcards. They were the only connection I had to Derek left. I pulled the tin box from the bed and skimmed through the cards. Hey Stiles was the first sentence; they all started that way.

_Hey Stiles. How is the gang doing, is everyone holding up? –Derek_

_Hey Stiles. How are you? I hope to see you soon. –Derek_

_Hey Stiles. The windy city isn't much when it's cold. – Derek_

_Live for the future, not for the past. – Derek_

It was the shortest postcard he'd sent me, but after the first one, they all seemed shorter and shorter. Sighing I got up with the rest of the post cards and went to my computer. After sitting there for what felt like an eternity and idea came into my head. I went to my closet and pulled out a giant map. It was from my younger days when I was learning all the cities within the United States. I found the thumb tacks and proceeded to hang the map up. After that, I started to pin up each post-card I'd been given next to the city. I was so distracted that I didn't hear my bedroom door open or the sound of footsteps crossing the room until strong arms wrapped around my waist. Startled, I jumped out of my intruders arms prepared to attack (or run). but stopped.

I could feel my face heat up and my palms become sweaty. Standing right in front of me in all his glory, was Derek. My breath hitched as I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. He chuckled and I swear I could feel the vibrations through the air.

"Like what you did with the postcards." My head instantly turned to the map and I blushed. Ugh! He wasn't supposed to see it.

"Hey Stiles ca-"

In that moment I launch myself at him. He stumbled a bit before gaining his balance while holding me in his arms. I take in his scent. The smell of forest leaves and pine surround me and I bury my face into his neck loving the smell of him.

"I take it you missed me."

I can feel his eyes on me, and look up at him. A smile is tugging at his lips and I can't help, but blush again. I've waited, so long to see him again, to be in his arms, and have him embrace me. I can't bring words to come out of my mouth and continue to cuddle into him as I feel tears threaten to fall. Finally I compose myself and talk. "Imissedyousomuch" I say into his chest.

"What was that" he asked, and I know he heard me with that wolf sense, but I repeated myself anyway.

"I missed you so much."

* * *

Did you guys like it? I might make a part two, but not sure.


End file.
